zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Wild Episode 37
Fighting! Return of a Friend is the thirty-seventh episode of Zoids: Wild. It first aired in Japan on March 23, 2019. Overview A big showdown this episode, it picks up from the previous setting. Arashi and Salt fight the Knuckle Kong, while Gyoza, Penne and Onigiri fight Truffle and Caviar. Drake shortly enters the fray against Arashi and Salt. The battle proves heated, both sides fairly evenly matched. Freedom takes charge, and unleash their Wild Blasts. However it's not so simple to win against Death Metal. Onigiri lines up a shot against Truffle, but is intercepted by the new Zoid seen briefly last episode, the Dilofos. Five are seen being used by the Z Boys, shielding Truffle from attack. Back at the decimated Resistance forces, Arashi and Salt using their Wild Blasts take the upper hand against the Knuckle Kong. Arashi, speaking to the resistance children still around, reinforces his idea that Zoids should be used to make dreams come true. Arashi and Salt start fighting their back to the others, against Drake. Elsewhere we see Gallagher back at base, still with the imprisoned Death Rex As he thinks, the full picture of his backstory comes to light. It begins at a young age, training with Bacon and their Hermit master. Bacon wants to use Zoids for his lofty goals, but Gallagher just wants power. He eventually takes his Raptor and leaves. Several years pass and he is seen conquering others, only to be swiftly defeated by Bacon and the Fang Tiger. Gallagher insists he is strong, but Bacon notes the bond between Zoids is lacking. Fast forward even more years, and we arrive at the clip last episode, the revival of the Death Rex. Gallagher's search for power led him to the strongest Zoid. But he is once again thwarted by Bacon. It's finally shown that the key in Bacon's possession is half of the Death Rex's Zoid key. Back at the fight, all characters are now at the same location, and Death Metal finally decide to unleash their Death Blasts. They fight, and seem evenly matched for a time, but as the Knuckle Kong keeps fighting even Arashi has trouble. During an intense battle, the middle blade of the Wild Liger is broken by the Kong's attack. Truffle capitalises and unleashes their trump card, the Dimepulsar's Death Blast. It cripples Freedom's Zoids, while not affecting Death Metal. Salt immediately tries to respond by using his Hunter Wolf's Second Gear. But Truffle is prepared even for this. The Z Boys reveal 5 Death Metal keys and unleash the Dilophos' Death Blast. Their Death Blast amplifies the Dimepulsar's Death Blast into beams. The Hunter Wolf is interrupted, and during that opening the Knuckle Kong goes in for a finishing blow. Gyoza jumps in and saves the Wolf, but the Triceradogos is severely wounded, both it and Gyoza go down. Drake engages Onigiri, cutting armour off the Gannontoise and Caviar breaks off one of Penne's claws. Another blast from Truffle sees the Wolf badly damaged, and Arashi is left defenceless. Once again, the Kong goes in for a finishing blow. However, at that moment, the Kong is knocked down by an old ally: the Fang Tiger. The riderless Fang Tiger swiftly appears and goes on to tackle Drake, break the jaw of Caviar's Zoid and knock down the Dimepulsar. The tables quickly turn, a combo attack from Onigiri, Arashi and the Tiger take down the Kong. While Penne, and Salt take down Caviar. As the fight goes on, team Supreme arrive. Avocado, Garlic and Kuroame arrive with the Wild Blasts engaged. Death Metal is down to only Drake and Truffle. The Fang Tiger, still damaged from Episode 13, takes its leave. Truffle, recognising the dire situation, decides to up the anti and use his last resort. In the previous episode he had taken a risky measure to infuse the Dimepulsar with Death Rex DNA, now he was going to use it in an attack. The blast hits the trio from Supreme, and immediately disables the Wild Blast for all three Zoids. In addition, the Zoids go rogue, knocking their pilots off and turning on them. The attack is double-edged, it also disables the Dimepulsar and the Dilophos used to unleash it. Sauce and Candy arrive, and use a smokescreen to mask the battle, obscuring both the rogue Zoids and and Death Metal. Drake insists they should pursue since Freedom was so badly damage, but Truffle rejects the idea since they are also heavily damaged. All sides disengage from the battle. That night, the teams Freedom and Supreme contemplate their losses while treating Gyoza who is badly injured. Trivia Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids: Wild Category:Wild Episode